Doctor Who Stories Group 1- Matt Smith and Amy Pond
by iamthebadwolf109
Summary: Each story will contain a few episodes, the doctors will not go in the right order but I will have regenerations. Please read first chapter will explain how these will work, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I started this story months ago, but I am going to continue, this is a repost. So first let me explain how these stories will work.**

**If you watch a lot of Doctor Who, you will know that sometimes they will group six or eight episodes together, and each separate story will be a group of "episodes". This will be a Matt Smith and Amy group.**

**Enjoy! **

**Rose x**

"So, where is it we're going again?" the Scottish red head questioned.

" The Empire of Speculus," replied the Doctor as he fiddled with a joystick. "Lovely place. Actually, not so much, a bit spooky if you ask me."

"The usual then. How come we're going there, rather than a solar eclipse in Ancient China or something?" she perched on the railing, then hopped off.

"Distress call, don't get those a lot, not much can get through to me." he slammed down on the control and the TARDIS swerved and they scrambled to grab onto something. The TARDIS groaned as they bumped to a halt. "Its hard to tell if you're landing in the right place or not." he walked over to the door.

"What do you mean by-" She stepped outside and saw...herself, multiplied. She walked up to one of them, and reached out. "Oh, its just a mirror maze. Wait, no this is you, its never just a mirror maze." he walked around sonicing one o the many mirrors, then flicked open the screwdriver, looking at the reading.

"Yes, definitely not just a mirror are you ... Right, come along then Pond." he led her to the TARDIS. She looked confusedly at him, but followed.

"Wait, were are we going? We only just got here." he swung around, with one of his signature smiles, straightened his bow tie and pulled her into the TARDIS. Just before closing the door he grinned.

"We're going into the mirrors!

_Theme Tune_


	2. Chapter 2

As the TARDIS whirred to a halt, Amy bombarded the Doctor with questions.

"What do you mean into the mirrors? I mean I get it, you're the Doctor, but how does someone go inside a mirror? Wouldn't it just smash?" the Doctor leaned over the console reading off a small screen.

"Yes Amy, going into a mirror would mean it would smash normally, but these are not mirrors." he went over to the door and pushed it open. He turned to Amy.

"Come on then!"

They stepped out of the blue box, into Amy's living room.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind, just thought we could use your mirror." again he pulled out the sonic and started scanning. Amy looked around in confusion.

"Sorry, um, where's the Empire of Specsavers, or whatever its called? I travel with you for cool planets and history, not my front room on a Tuesday afternoon." the Doctor turned to face Amy.

"Amy, go stay somewhere, not here. I will provide repair for any damage, but I can not let you come with me." he said in a grave tone.

"What? I only just started travelling with you, why are you sending me off? What did I do?" she crossed her arms. "Doctor, tell me what's going on. Now!" she sounded stern, but the Doctor didn't flinch.

"The Empire of Speculus, Amy, do you know why I took you there? It doesn't exist. Something is very wrong, and something like it has happened before." the Doctor took in a pained breath, and sat down. Amy sat next to him.

"Parallel universes, they do exist. Every time you make a decision, every time _anyone_ makes a decision, a parallel universe is created where they made a different choice, went down a different path. Back in the times where my people could take care of time walls, travelling through parallel universes was easy. But now, travelling between them means ripping apart the universe, and I can't involve you in this." Amy started to interrupt, but the Doctor spoke again, close to shouting.

"Last time this happened Amy, I lost someone. Someone special to me, and now she's gone, forever." he quietened down. "She's gone, and I can never see her again. I can't let it happen to you too." Amy walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, when I agreed to travel with you, you told me it would be dangerous, and I accepted that. I want to have adventures, and there is always going to be danger, but there is also going to be saving people, saving lives." she placed her hand on his arm. "So Doctor, is it not worth risking one person to save god knows how many others?" she knew she had him there.

Being who he was, he didn't like staying serious for too long, and jumped up with a clap. "Well then, lets jump through a mirror!"


End file.
